OC Camp Half-Blood Moments
by PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin
Summary: I joined an awesome RPing forum, link is on my profile! So, I decided to write one-shots based off of sections of that forum. Basically, regular Camp Half-Blood life, without the characters on a quest. Well, as normal as Camp Half-Blood gets! Lots of well, OC characters. Enjoy and R&R, because, well, your opinion is important!
1. Chapter 1

I only own Vivian Hua. The rest of the OCs belong to minimonster, LessThanForever, and ID65. Everything else is Uncle Rick's.

* * *

Hi. Vivian here. This story is about how my feud with Will Solace, son of Apollo, started. Enjoy!

I was running all over camp, looking for some campers. A demigod named Mya had been issued a quest, so Chiron sent some campers to look for her. They hadn't come back after 20 minutes, so here I am, in the stables looking for Mya. "Mya? You there?" No answer. I guess not. Then I heard screaming coming from the Apollo cabin. I ran towards the cabin.

When I got there, I saw Olivia Hullen, daughter of Ares, with Conner Stoll, who was speaking in rhyming couplets, yelling at a closet, and some voices coming from the closet. Will Solace and Alison Gregor, daughter of Aphrodite. "Thank goodness I found you guys! Where's Mya?" I said. "I don't know, but get these people out of there so I can BEAT THEM TO PULP!" yelled Olivia. Alison said, "No! We quite like it in here." I replied, with,"We have to find Mya! So stop making out in a closet and help us!" A minute later, we had a broken down door, an angry daughter of Ares, an angry son of Hermes, an irritated daughter of Hephaestus, and a son of Apollo and a daughter of Aphrodite in a closet that now did not have a working door.

Conner started talking. "Will, remove the curse or I will beat you with a purse!"

Alison said,"Your mother's purse?"

"I'm a little pissed, all I wanted to do was give Olivia a kiss." said Conner.

He promptly clamped his hand over his mouth as my eyes widened.

Will said, "Say please and I'll put your speech at ease."

Olivia said to Conner,"Haha, now you sound like a dork!"

I said to Will,"No wonder your cabin never gets quests. You guys are too irresponsible."

Let me just clear things up. Will has been longing for a quest for a long time now, and says that Chiron doesn't recognize his cabin as a brave cabin, even though two of his brothers sacrificed themselves for the war. His cabin, though, hasn't had a quest in years. Now, back to my funny scene.

Olivia left, claiming that she had to train.

Will became livid because of my comment.

"Well, the last time a child of Hermes was picked for a quest, he ended up hosting Kronos, so let's not hope that becomes a pattern."

Conner was picked for a quest yesterday, and Will, apparently, was resentful about that.

I replied with,"Well, if he hadn't felt neglected by his father, he wouldn't have joined Kronos's army, Mr. I'm going to fool around in a closet while someone else works their butt off to do my job!"

Conner said, "Vivian is right, you wanna fight."

Will said to me, "Get out of my cabin! I'm head counselor and you and your siblings are not welcome in here! I work harder than you do! I'm sorry that I took a break for about 2 minutes!" He pointed at the door.

I said, "2 minutes? More like 20! You do not work harder than I do! I train, I build weapons, shields, and armor! I work on bigger projects occasionally, but fine, I'll leave! I have to find Mya anyways!"

I left, slamming the door and muttering,"Irresponsible son of Apollo! Does he have no sense of responsibility?"

Mya eventually turned up in the woods. We brought her to Chiron, and I was selected to accompany her. However, I got sick, so my half-brother Zayden was selected to accompany her in my place. Hey, next time I'll write a story about something stupid Zayden did!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Vivian Hua. Other OCs belong to LessThanFirever and lordofthenight. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Hello, this is Vivian Hua again. So, as promised, here is the story about Zayden's stupidity. Enjoy!

I was at the arena, training. Zoë Nightshade walked up to me and asked, "Could thou showeth me to the archery range?" My jaw dropped, and I said,"You're Zoë Nightshade. Aren't you dead?" Zoë replied with,"I was, but Jenny, a daughter of Athena brought me back from the stars." I said,"Oh. Well, welcome back. Follow me." I walked her to the archery range, where she had an archery contest with Will Solace. I went back to training, and my brother Zayden Miller walked in and started to train. Then Alice Procter, daughter of Iris, Zayden's current girlfriend, walked in, but at the time they weren't dating.

After Zoë finished her archery contest, (she won, obviously) she came to the arena, pulled out her hunting knives, and asked if anyone wanted to spar with her. Zayden agreed, and she asked Alice to be the referee. Alice said yes, and Zoë promptly slashed at Zayden, making his arms bleed. Then she said,"Oh excuse me. I was going by huntress rules. What rules are there here, if there are any?" Alice was shocked. She said, "Well, first, DON'T ACTUALLY TRY TO HURT THEM!" Then, being the stupid person my brother is, Zayden said,"How about no rules, Nightshade?" and lunged at her. Zoë smiled, and I groaned. "They're going to kill each other!" said Alice. "Yep," I said. Then I said to Will,"Can I have you on standby? Zayden and Zoë are going to kill each other!" Will agreed, but only because Chiron would kill him if he didn't.

About half an hour later, we had an extremely injured camper and a hunter with minor injuries in the arena. I called for Will, but Alice said,"It's okay, I can patch Zayden up at my cabin." I said,"Okay, make sure he doesn't die," and left to my cabin to crash.

The next morning, I woke at about eight to some frantic hustle bustle.

I asked Beckendorf,"What's wrong?"

He replied,"Zayden didn't come back last night, and he's not here right now."

My eyes narrowed. "Really? I think I know where he is."

Beckendorf sighed. "Go get him."

I stormed into Iris, fuming, seething, and yelling,"WHAT THE HADES, ZAYDEN?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED SICK WE WERE?! YOU COULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE!" Zayden was sitting next to Alice, shirtless, in her bunk. I growled. "GET YOUR SHIRT ON AND FOLLOW ME!" He slipped me a note saying, "All right, all right, but I'm older than you, so you can't tell me what to do." My response was,"NOBODY CARES HOW OLD YOU ARE! I WAS JUST SENT TO GET YOU BY BECKENDORF!" Zayden promptly followed me to Hephaestus. Along the way, I yelled at him.

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK! EVERYONE IS SO MAD AT YOU! You're on dish duty for a week, and you're not allowed in the forges tomorrow!"

He gave me a note saying,"I can't be banned from the forges!"

I said,"Yes you can!"

We reached the cabin, and I yelled,"Now, apologize to your whole cabin!" Which he did not do. I got a text from Alice. It read,"It's okay, it's my fault. I'm the one who invited him over to fix something for me and fell asleep next to him." I texted her back. "Sorry, can't dole out punishment to you. Camp rules. But look, he'll get it easy." Next thing I know, Zayden has my phone and is texting Alice. "ZAYDEN MILLER, GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screeched. No answer. "Fine!" I screamed. I jumped on his back and wrestled my phone away from him. "Now apologize!" He finally did, and left, probably to talk to Alice.

And that's how my brother ended up with Alice Velvet-Tounge, though that nickname is a story for another day.

* * *

Do you guys want another stupid Zayden, a Walison, or ToD? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except for Vivian Hua. Rest of the OCs belong to Shirou Goenji, ID65, and Jaaaay.

* * *

Hi, so Vivian here! Since you guys asked for it, this chapter is a Walison/Truth or Dare. Enjoy!

I was playing Truth or Dare in the arena. Shirou was off to go get some ice cubes to drop down his shirt. I looked outside and my jaw dropped. "Don't look outside!" I said. Of course some people didn't listen, so they looked outside. It was not a pretty sight. Alison and Will were shirtless and kissing on the central green. Myka, a daughter of Hermes, looked at Chris, a son of Aphrodite and her boyfriend. "Are they really going to do the deed?" Chris answered,"At this rate, probably." I rolled a tiny flash bomb at them. Will kicked it away.

Chiron saw and stuck his head out the window. "Come inside! I need to talk to you!" Of course, they didn't listen and instead went into the Apollo cabin. Chiron sighed and just placed a security curse on the cabin.

Well, good news is my friend Alison didn't get laid that night. Bad news is that I saw something really disgusting.

That's all. See you around, guys!

* * *

I'm so sorry for this short chapter! The next scene will be much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so nice I wrote another chapter for you guys ON THE SAME DAY! Well, the other chapter was short. Whatever, enjoy!

I own nothing except for Vivian Hua. Rest of the OCs belong to ID65, Daughterofthelion, lordofthenight, and Jaaaay.

* * *

Hi, Vivian here again! This story is about the huge catfight I participated in at the mess hall that ended with people running around with their hair on fire.

So, I was sitting there eating my brisket. Then Conner yelled to Chris, a son of Aphrodite,

"Your girlfriend is cheating on you with Tony!"

Chris yelled at Tony. "Dude, you KISSED my girlfriend?" You see, Chris and his girlfriend Myka are my friends, and I am known for being overprotective. So, yeah

So I yelled back,"No she didn't! Conner's lying! Tony moved in on her!"

Myka said,"Thank the gods that someone is siding with me!"

Tony stuck his tongue out at me. "You ruined all the fun!"

Conner said to Chris,"Oh dang man they were all up on each other!"

In response, I lobbed some fire at them and blew on my finger like it was a gun. "There's lots of fun in it for me!"

Seconds later, Conner's shirt had been burned off and Tony's hair was on fire.

Conner said,"Jackass! I liked that shirt!"

Myka said to Chris, I didn't cheat on you!

Tony said to Chris,"Yup, I kissed your girlfriend."

Myka said,"No you didn't!"

Tony said,"Yes I did."

Chris said,"I believe you, Myka." Then he glared at Tony.

Then Zayden walked in from who-knows-where and sat down next to Koda (Chaos), Jenny (Athena), and Zoë Nightshade.

I said,"Hello! I'm burning Conner!"

Zayden rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He then placed his hands on my shoulder and sucked all the fire off of me. However, I was so mad that I just burst into flames again. Koda lobbed some fire at me.

I said,"I'm fireproof. You can't burn me."

Koda said, "You're one of the few people I can't burn, so I threw some fire at you. Then Koda and Zayden got themselves acquainted.

Conner said to Chris,"Man I thought they were going to go all the way!"

I screamed,"Conner's lying!" and shot more fire at him.

Conner replied with,"Dang, woman! Watch it!"

I growled. "Watch your mouth!"

Conner said,"I am."

Tony angrily muttered something about Myka and prissy Aphrodite kids.

Chris heard and punched him in the face really hard, giving him a black eye. "Prissy Aphrodite kid my ass."

Conner then said to Myka,"Do you have thing for Tony or something?" He then turned to Chris and said,"Chris, I'm sorry, but your girlfriend has her sights set."

Now I was really livid, so I set Conner's hair on fire.

Then I ate some brisket and slapped a button on my watch/phone that lowered my bed into my underground private chamber so Conner couldn't get me back.

A while ago, I invented demigod smartphones. Then I figured out how to turn them to watch size, so now I have a phone that I strapped to my wrist that looks like a watch. Now, back to this catfight.

Myka said to Conner,"I do not!"

Tony punched Chris back, and Myka screamed,"Stop fighting!"

I was really mad at Tony, so I then set his hair on fire.

Alex ended up breaking up the fight, telling them to chill.

Koda helped put out the fires burning on top of Conner and Tony's heads.

Tony said to me,"Hey!" and patted his head. Then he said to Alex,"Get off of me!"

Alex replied with a,"Not until you chill."

Conner put his arm around Myka and said,"Man, this is like a TV show! You got action, drama, and comedy. It's awesome."

Myka swore at him.

Tony told Alex,"Whatever."

I finished my brisket and started on my strawberries. "Let's not use profanity."

Myka said,"I can curse all I want."

Conner said,"Oh, is little Myka embarrassed?"

Chris said to Alex,"Kill Conner!"

Alex said to Connor,"Do I have to pick you up too for annoying Myka?"

Alex said to Tony,"As soon as you learn not to get into fights on the playground, I can let you down."

"Shut up!" Myka said, clearly embarrassed, to Conner.

I was becoming really irate, so (surprise, surprise) I exploded in fire and set Conner' and Tony's hair on fire again.

Tony took out sword and put it at Alex's throat. "I can fight all I want!" he growled.

Connor said to Chris,"What did I do, Mr. Jealous Boyfriend?"

Then he told Alex,"You can try, but I'm a wild one!"

Jade then walked in and sat down next to Jenny. "Oh, I think I came in at a bad time. Why is everyone trying to kill each other?"

Jenny said some sort of spell and stopped the fighting, but only for a few seconds. The fight flared back to life.

Tony said to me,"Stop burning my hair! You'll burn my beanie!"

I shouted back,"Take it off!"

He yelled back,"I did!"

Zayden sucked all the fire off of him and said,"I know how you feel. This scarf is the only thing I have left from my family."

Tony said,"What do you know about my family? My mom beat me!"

Zayden said,"My family died."

Alex then used vines to disarm Tony and dropped Chris. Then he punched Tony.

I finished my food and glared at Tony and Conner. "If I hear another word from you guys about Myka cheating, you two will pay." I got up and started walking to arena.

Conner yelled,"Myka is cheating on Chris!"

I screamed,"I heard that!" and set his hair on fire.

I then heard a slap and Myka cursing.

Seconds later, a huge pillar of fire could be seen from the arena.

So, what did we learn today? We learned not to mess with Vivian and her friends! Yeah, just don't do it. Anyways, this is Vivian Hua, signing off. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I know I've been slacking off, and I still have to get a chapter up on the story I adopted, Winter Princess, Summer Peasant by Daughter of the Lion. So, here's my next chapter!

I own only Vivian Hua. Olivia belongs to minimonster, and Uncle Rick owns the rest.

* * *

Hi guys! Vivian here! This is about the time I walked in on one of the most disturbing things in my life!

So, after much hard work, I had invented demigod smartphones, a.k.a ηPhones! I was going around asking people their favorite color, because who wouldn't want their phone to be their favorite color? Anyways, I went over to ask Connor. Connor said light blue, so I went over to the forges to make him a phone.

When I was done, I tucked Connor's phone into my bag and went looking for him. I walked all over Camp, but I couldn't find Connor anywhere. So, I decided to check the woods.

I walked around the woods, looking for Connor. I walked into a clearing. What I saw made me freeze. Connor and his girlfriend Olivia were making out in the clearing.

I just said,"Ummm... Connor, I'll just leave your phone here and bye!" Then I sprinted off. Connor just shook his head and said,"Why are we always interrupted?" I yelled back,"Because you never get a room!" Then I ran into my cabin and collapsed on the bed.

Yeah, so that's one of the more disturbing things I've ever seen. With all the moments I've walked in on, I've been dubbed Vivian the moment-ruiner. So, yeah, that's all. This is Vivian Hua, signing off. Bye!

* * *

So, how was it? Vote on my poll and review!


End file.
